


said the scorpion to the frog

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Extremely isolated scene bc i'm too lazy to to all this Plot, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Guess who's who, Star Trek AU, Star Trek Discovery AU, i have an otp type ok?, s02e05 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Daisy's sister Kora has been on the run from Starfleet and is wanted for murder. Daisy and Kora's former captain are convinced she is innocent, but when they locate Kora's shuttle, an unexpected passenger is inside.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash February, Women of the MCU





	said the scorpion to the frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanctuaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/gifts), [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts), [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



> So it has been very, very cool seeing some AoS fans "discovering" the Star Trek Disco fandom, so this one's for you all. :)
> 
> It's tagged platonic and romantic bc I didn't know wtf to do in this case.

“Captain, I’ve picked up the trail of Kora’s shuttle—20,000 km and closing. One life sign detected.”

Daisy had been somewhat mindlessly standing at her station on the bridge, thinking through the unbelievable events of the past few hours, but at the sound of her sister’s name, she surged back to attention.

“The shuttle’s shields are up and weapons are hot,” Piper announced from her station.

“Davis, target the shuttle with a torpedo but detonate it a hundred meters before impact,” Mace ordered from the captain’s chair.

A force of the torpedo disabled the small shuttle, and a tractor beam immediately locked onto it to bring it in.

“Johnson, with me,” Mace ordered, rising from the captain’s chair and striding towards the transporter. “If there’s anyone your sister ought to see first, it’s her family and her captain.”

They reached the shuttle bay as the small craft glided in, its nose pointed outwards and exit towards the ship.

“Set phasers to stun,” Mace called to all the crew members raising their weapons. “No one fires without my direct order.”

Daisy sucked in a breath, trying to think of every possible scenario as she raised her weapon, just in case.

_Kora fights us, and we will have to stun her._

_Kora confesses, and we have to lock her up._

_Kora denies it, and we have to find the truth._

_Kora isn’t actually on the ship and…_

_…but who would be on it, then?_

The shuttle’s singular ramp hissed open, and as a thin figure in black strode out of the shadows with her hands raised, Daisy had her answer.

“Captain May?” Mace breathed, and Daisy’s heart restarted, realizing she wasn’t imagining the person in front of her.

“Captain Mace,” May said coolly as the crewmates around them lowered their weapons. Daisy did not move as May’s gaze fell on her.

“Daisy,” the woman said pleasantly, seeming unperturbed by the phaser still pointed at her heart.

Daisy felt Mace’s gaze. “Commander?” he said expectantly, waiting for her to stand down on her own before giving the order.

Falteringly, Daisy let her arm fall to her side. Everything about the action felt wrong.

May smiled smugly, lowering her hands. “Quite the welcome, my dear.”

It was only the presence of her acting captain and the looming confusion over what May was doing on Kora’s shuttle that kept Daisy from turning on her heel and stomping away.

The last time she and May had been face to face, they’d been standing in the belly of a volcano, with Daisy intervening in a hail-Mary attempt to manage peace instead of more war between the Klingons and everyone else. May hadn’t been on anyone’s side except her own, and Starfleet had left her there on Q’onos, confident in her ability to take care of herself. Daisy had not expected to ever see her again.

And certainly not like this, sauntering back onto Discovery as if she owned the place.

Mace, for his part, seemed plenty cheerful to see May.

“We have some good memories, back at the Academy,” he said as they walked through the Discovery’s halls. “Been a couple thousand light years since then, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed,” May responded cheerfully, though of course Daisy knew the woman didn’t remember any of the things Mace does.

“Starfleet lists you as retired,” he said next, still fishing for an explanation.

“Do I look retired to you?” May deflected lightly, spreading her hands out as they walked.

Mace chuckled as they approached the appropriate turbolift. “You know, I had a cousin like you—only gave a straight answer in church. So the only explanation I can think of is that you must be on a classified mission. Do you like being back in the saddle?”

May gazed innocently up at him, an expression that looked chilling enough to Daisy but was clearly lost on Mace. “It’s an invigorating ride.”

Once the three of them were behind closed doors, May reached for a small pocket on the breast of her leather jacket.

“This should clear a few things up,” she said, opening her hand to reveal a solid black Starfleet badge.

“Section 31?” Daisy breathed—she’d always believed the secret division of Starfleet to be little more than an urban legend. But the black badge certainly looked real.

“But what does that have to do with you being on Kora’s shuttle?” Mace asked, eyeing May suspiciously.

“I’m hunting down a Starfleet officer wanted for multiple murders,” May said as she tucked the badge back into her pocket. “By the time I got caught up to her craft, it was adrift and she was gone. Any idea where he might be?” Her last words were directed at Daisy, who was still fighting the urge to reach for her phaser.

“If I learn anything,” Daisy said through gritted teeth, “you’ll be the first to know.”

“Will I?” May asked, dramatically hopeful, and Daisy only narrowed her eyes.

“Commander Johnson has a hard time believing those charges, as do I,” Mace said, and May turned from Daisy, facing straight ahead.

“The innocent don’t run,” she said coolly.

“You ran from us,” Daisy reminded her, but May only smirked.

“Exactly.”

The turbolift doors opened to the captain’s ready room, and May stepped off first without waiting for Mace. A holo feed of a man Mace appeared to know, someone he calls Gonzales, is waiting, and Daisy stayed at the edge of the conversation while the men talked things out. Gonzales was apparently the head of Section 31 and therefore May’s captain, and they were indeed searching for Kora. May wandered around the room, helping herself to an apple from the bowl on the desk, and Mace tried to intercede for Kora while Gonzales convinced Mace to let May continue her mission.

“You’re free to go,” Mace finally said as the other man’s feed clicked off, and Daisy followed May back to the turbolift. Daisy waited until the doors close to say anything else.

“What the _hell_ , Melinda?”

May shrugged innocently, looking for a brief moment like someone Daisy had once known in some other life… “I could hardly be expected to lie low forever, could I? After all, I thought you told me to be good.” She took another bite of the apple she was still carrying.

“This was not what I meant,” Daisy hissed, closing her eyes briefly and shaking her head. “How did you even end up with Gonzales?”

“Probably a security slip from your crew, or the admirals,” May said casually, waving her apple at her surroundings. “He found me on Q’onos not long after you left me there to die.”

“Don’t talk about that like you were the victim…” Daisy grumbled as the transporter doors hissed open again. “You didn’t want to stay with us. Does Gonzales know who you really are?

“You mean the Terran emperor, _Melinda May Augustus Iaponius Centarius_?” May asked, far too loudly for Daisy’s liking, and she looked around wildly, hoping none of the crew members mingling by had overheard her. “He doesn’t call me by my proper name, but yes, he does.”

“Then I trust him about as much as I trust you,” Daisy said flatly. “He ought to know that he’s playing with fire.”

“You’re the one who brought me to this insufferable place,” May suddenly snapped, rounding on Daisy and making her stop short in the middle of the corridor. “You don’t get to be surprised by the choices I make in light of that. And _when_ I find Kora, I’ll be sure to pass along your regards.”

Daisy stepped forcefully into May’s space, and the woman dropped her apple. Daisy didn’t imagine for a second that it was because May was panicking—she was only preparing.

To fight. _Always to fight._

“If you lay a hand on my sister…” Daisy growled, barely loud enough to be heard but with her eyes making the message much louder.

“You’ll what?” May scoffed, barely smirking back. When Daisy glared harder, though, May only smiled smugly in response. “Ah, now _here’s_ a woman I recognize…”

Not for the first time, Daisy wondered what the former Terran emperor saw when she looked at her, what memories of some other person that Michael could have been competed for her beliefs about the person in front of her.

Instead, Daisy just raised her arm and pointed down the hall ahead of them.

“Shuttle bay’s right down there. I’m sure you have to get back to your snake pit.”

May smirked, swaying closer before she walked away.

“ _Ssssss_ ,” she whispered, close enough for Daisy to feel the air from her lips.

May walked away without looking back, and Daisy tried to feel relieved that she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> In theory this would be a fun verse to write more in but this is all i have time and energy for at the moment. Happy you guys are all there tho!


End file.
